Romano Vargas's Butler
by AmiNozomi
Summary: Romano was a very angry, dirty mouthed shameless child, but Antonio could care less, even though he did have to cook for him...  Spain/South Italy Antonio?Romano oneshot


Romano was a very angry, dirty mouthed shameless child, but Antonio loved serving as butler for him. Quite the opposite of Romano, he was born in Spain and had grown up quite poor with his lovely mother (He sent her part of his paycheck, the dear woman) and was quite thrilled at the offer of serving the young Vargas. He was already used to getting up early, cooking, bathing and caring for children, things like that, so when he was offered the job to serve the four year old Vargas when he was eighteen and visiting his Uncle in Italy he was pleasantly surprised and said Yes. He was strongly built, but you wouldn't have known it just by looking at him, and was agile and kind, the type of person Mr. and Mrs. Vargas wanted for their eldest son's butler. Romano, who was rather more cheerful at the time, instantly attached to Antonio and considered him his 'best friend' aside from his twin, Feliciano.

Romano's and Feliciano's parents had been loving and present as much as any parents would normally be _then_, but after 'Lovi' and 'Feli' had their twelfth birthday, they had to travel in business for their company too often for comfort, and while Antonio, Romano and Feli grew closer, the relationship between the kids and the parents grew cold.

He sometimes would tell Romano about things Romano didn't quite remember, like the time when Romano had shaved his legs with his mother's razor and got terrible razor burn on his inner thighs. Antonio laughed as he recalled Romano whining to him, "But now their not prickly, even if there a little bumpy here," and he pointed to his exposed crotch shamelessly as Antonio observed with a face as red as a tomato.

Nowadays Romano didn't like to admit the small similarities, like how he and his butler were both male, had brown hair and eyes, and they both loved tomatoes, but just to see his pout, Antonio would remind him.

Romano was very soft towards his younger twin, but they got into quite a few pointless squabbles. Sometimes about whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable which usually would sound something like this:

"It's a fruit!" Romano would shout mercilessly into his younger brother's face

"No! It's a vegetable!"

"IT S A FRUIT, DUMBASS."

"IT'S A VEGETABLE, POO HEAD!"

"YOUR'E A FRUIT!"

"YOU'RE A VEGETABLE!" And then tongues would be shown and heads would be hit with books along with various other things.

If not about the species of tomatoes, then about Feli's odd fancy for the maid, Ludwig. Ludwig was German, and very large with blond hair usually slicked back, making him look very professional. He did the things Antonio was no good at, like washing dishes(Antonio had dropped more than his share onto the Vargas's cherry-wooded flooring of the kitchen), mopping, tending to the garden, and entertaining Feliciano. He had more responsibilities than Antonio had, but Antonio helped him out with the dummy things like gathering all the dirty laundry together, grocery shopping, and watering the flowers and tomato plants. Feliciano usually helped Ludwig out with the chores as well, always gave him the traditional Italian greeting (kiss on each cheek) which never failed to leave the poor German flustered and bothered. Ludwig was a very serious fellow that usually didn't even crack a smile, but on rare occasions, we would send a reassuring grin towards one of the other three. He had been presented to Feliciano about a year after Antonio had been assigned as butler to Romano, and Feliciano had instantly taking a liking to the large burly man.

Romano. Did. Not. Like. Ludwig. No sireee. Romano would often call him names like "potato-bastard" or a "Seducing Kraut." Feli would always cry and hug Ludwig's apron while insisting to himself, the said German, and his brother the maid was fine. Ludwig seemed to be pretty indifferent to all of this, but patted Feliciano's light brown head assuringly.

Antonio was good friends with the said German, and despite Ludwig being four years older than the Spaniard, they found lots of similarities between themselves. Spending lots of time with him while cooking, the German never failing to follow him around with a bottle and a soapy sponge was a little awkward, but a few laughs and Ludwig's occasional half-grin would lighten the mood. They often went out for drinks after the twins were fast asleep in their beds, and Ludwig would open up quite nicely after a couple of beers. He had a brother name Gilbert who was an 'irresponsible git', he said. Antonio had met Gilbert a few times, and they instantly took liking to each other even though the albino was constantly jabbing him and saying perverted things. Antonio saw Gilbert and another man he had made friends with, Francis, not as often as he would like, but their occasional meetings were always eventful. Francis was a perverted Frenchman, but was more proper in some ways compared to Gilbert. The three would just hang out in strange places and just talk about strange things. Antonio appreciated his friends a lot.

It was quite funny when one day Feliciano brought home a quiet Asian friend of his. "Hi name's Kiku!" Feliciano declared and then went up to Ludwig who had been standing by the door next to Antonio and pecked him once on each cheek. Ludwig had to excuse himself to 'wipe down the kitchen again' as he scurried off and loosened his apron. Feliciano pouted and told Kiku he'd have to meet Ludwig later. The Asian boy nodded and then fixed his contained curious gaze on Antonio. Antonio grinned at him. Kiku quickly bowed about forty-five degrees and then tugged on Feliciano's sleeve to let him know he was ready to go play.

The boy, Kiku had stayed loyal friends with Feli ever since sixth grade, and also liked Ludwig, much to Romano's chagrin.

Sometimes Antonio would sneak into Romano's room once he was _quite_ sure he was asleep, and peck him on the forehead just like when he was much younger. One thing he noticed was Romano _always_ fell asleep in the same position _every night_. It was one of those things he would chuckle at to himself about.

One night, after a hectic day full of many burnt birthday cakes excitement and presents, he quietly tiptoed into Romano's bedroom to say good night to the now fifteen-year old Italian. However, when he gently pulled back the covers and leant foreword slightly, his lips brushed something that definitely _not_ Romano's soft forehead skin. With a slight gasp he saw thanks to the soft moonlight it was Romano's palm he had kissed, and the said hand pulled away slowly to reveal Romano glaring at him steadily. Unlike all the other times, Antonio couldn't just laugh or smile to worm out of the glare. This time, he bowed his head in shame and embarrassment as Romano mumbled something. "Dumbass, I'm not _five_ anymore." Antonio shot him a sheepish half-grin and put his hands up defendingly and shook them lazily while apologizing. Romano grunted and then turned over. Biting back hot tears of embarrassment, Antonio nearly galloped out of Romano's bedroom, but not without a "Good night, Lovi," from which he received no answer. He continued to worry his bottom lip as he walked down the hall to his own bedroom where he sat on his bed, defeated, and peeled his socks off.

Romano felt his heart swell when his butler closed the door to his room quietly and walked away, not remembering to hop over the creaky floorboard in the hallway. He buried his face in his pillow and refused to let any sound of remorse escape his lips. His shoulders shook jerkily and he shook his head _no no_ as the wave of regret crashed onto him mercilessly. He looked forward to those kisses. But _no_ his stupid _pride_, dammit! _You're so stupistupidstupid!_

The very next day, Antonio was quietly humming to himself, cheered by the thought that he could show his affection for Romano in other ways, while balancing a leaning tower of dirty clothes in his arms, taking them into the washroom for Ludwig. He stopped humming for a moment to dump the pile into a basket outside the door to the room and picked up the basket, wincing as the hard straw scratched over a burn he had given himself that morning while making breakfast. He quietly turned the handle and swung the door open and he simply blinked at the sight before him. Ludwig was backed against the washer, face molding into Feliciano's earnest lips, and was gently running his hands up the smaller boy's side, eyes closed in earnest. Ludwig suspiciously opened his eyes and immediately caught Antonio's shaken gaze and flushed, pushing Feli away earnestly, trying to avoid an awkward situation. Feli pulled away reluctantly and gave Antonio a mild glare that screamed, "_Mine_" and "_Leave us be._" Antonio muttered a quick, "Sorry" then backed out and stared at the creamy white paint onto the now closed door. He now felt envious of the two. It was obliteratly _obvious_ the two liked each other; but he thought Ludwig was just being an ass because he was quite a few years older than Feli and he was his _butler_. Antonio, blinded by anger and envy went straight to Romano's room and when he flung open the door, he found him sitting on his bed in a ray of sunlight, reading a book. He met Antonio's eyes with a look that plainly said, "_What do you want_?" and waited for Antonio to explain himself. The Spaniard fidgeted, avoiding Romano's annoyed gaze as he searched for something to say. "Uh…" Antonio began as he searched the walls of Romano's bedroom for inspiration. "Do you uh…want a snack?" Romano lifted an eyebrow and sighed heavily, dog-earing the book and rolling off the bed. He pulled a sweater over his head and then walked out of his room, brushing past Antonio, and Antonio followed, already guessing what Romano's plan was. A couple of minutes later, they were sitting at the black spindly iron chairs that adorned the Vargas's back porch each with a ripe, red tomato in hand. Romano sighed as he picked at a string that was coming out of his sweater and asked dully, "Did Ludwig find blood in Feli's underwear again?" Antonio flushed, remembering the awkward scene he had witnessed only a few moments before and shook his head. "I…um…" Antonio set his tomato onto the table, still untouched, and took Romano's empty left hand which was just lying on the table. Romano questioned him with accusing eyes and Antonio studied the pattern of swirls and flowers that made up the surface of the table. _Don't look at me like that. _He thought to himself sadly. _Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm about to say._

"You see I…" He started, then huffed and then tried again. "I've always-" He glared at the table, and felt the hand which was holding Romano's start to sweat. Romano rolled his eyes and said, "Just get to-"

"I love you" Antonio blurted. He swallowed thickly, feeling all the fluids in his mouth and face leave like they were disgusted with him. Romano blinked, same scowl on his face and repeated to himself, "I love you." Antonio nodded, feeling some of the blood return to his face. Romano had been studying the table, but now, with an incredibly painful jolt, Antonio felt the Italian's hand leave his, and he could feel a sob rising up into the back of his eyes and he watched Romano stand up with a tired look on his face.

_Say it._ Antonio challenged the Italian in front of him. _Reject me with all the disgust you can muster. Say I'm a blundering fool who needs to learn his place. Say it. Please, I want to hear it._

He looked into Romano's strangely non-expressional face as he put his palms on the sides of the Spaniards tan face. "Say it again." He ordered, his frown becoming more pronounced. "No, I…its ok. You can just ignore what I"-

"Say it again." Romano ordered yet again, this time hissing through his teeth. Antonio swallowed dryly again, and then nodded. "I uh… love you." He swallowed yet again while he watched the battle play itself out on Romano's face. Then, his face was pulled forward and he realized with a sickening lurch in his lower abdomen that he was _kissing Romano_. _On the freaking lips_. His eyes grew wide and he stared into Romano's half-lidded ones until the thumbs on either side of his face forced his eyelids closed. He rested shaking hands on Romano's forearms, and then pulled away to walk around the table and mash his face back against Romano's for easier reach. His hands had minds of their own as they roamed the Italian's body, not in _too_ private places. Romano gasped as Antonio's hands went below the small of his back and continued their search there. Romano ran his hands through Antonio's curly hair, and Antonio enjoyed the light pressure against his head, and just before tongues were about to come into play, Romano pulled away, flushed and huffing looking Antonio straight into the eyes.

"Does this mean 'I love you too?'" Antonio asked, feeling a bit stupid after the words left his mouth. Romano gave him a warm smile and whispered, "Of course it does, idiot."

After that day, Antonio's smile was especially bright when Romano wore that sweater.

-line-

Helooo people

I'm glad you read this! Thank you very much! *bows*

I had lots of fun writing this and stuff so I hoped you liked it a lot! Grazie and Ciao!

*kamikazes away* 333


End file.
